futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2021 United Kingdom general election (Porvenir)
The United Kingdom general election of 2021 '''took place on Wednesday 5 May. '''Keir Starmer's Labour Party gained a majority over Boris Johnson's Conservative Party and Ed Davey's LibDems. With the U.K in Recession as part of the 2019-2021 global Financial Crisis, numerous scandals rocking the Johnson Cabinet, and a nation still divided by Brexit, nothing could stop the Second Progressive Era which had peaked in the 2020s. Early polls showed 60 percent for Labour, 27 percent for Conservatives. One time the conservatives polled at only 19% Labour 63% Lib Dems at 14%. The LibDems became competitive in parliament once more. Leadership elections Conservative leadership election, 2019 Conservative candidates * Boris Johnson (57), former Secretary of State from Uxbridge and South Ruislip (Elected) * Jeremy Hunt (55), Secretary of State from South West Surrey * Dominic Raab (48), former Brexit Secretary from Esher and Walton * Sajid Javid (52), Home Secretary from Bromsgrove * Mark Harper (52), former Chief Whip from Forest of Dean * Matt Hancock (43), Health Secretary from West Suffolk * Esther McVey (54), Pensions Secretary from Tatton * Steve Baker (50), former European Research Group Chair from Wycombe * Andrea Leadsom (58), former House of Commons Leader from South Northamptonshire * Graham Brady (54), former Shadow Minister from Altrincham and Sale West * Geoffrey Cox (62), England and Wales Attorney General from Torridge and West Devon * Rory Stewart (49), Development Secretary from Penrith and the Border Borisjohnson.jpg|Former Secretary of State Boris Johnson of Uxbridge and South Ruislip (Elected) Jeremy .Jeremy Hunt.jpg|Secretary of State Jeremy Hunt of South West Surrey Dominicraab.jpg|Former Brexit Secretary Dominic Raab of Esher and Walton Michael Gove at Policy Exchange delivering his keynote speech 'The Importance of Teaching' (cropped).jpg|Environment Secretary Michael Gove of Surrey Heath Sajid Javid2.jpeg|Home Secretary Sajid Javid of Bromsgrove MarkHarper.jpg|Former Whip Mark Harper of Forest of Dean MattHancock.jpg|Health Secretary Matt Hancock of West Suffolk EstherMcVey.jpg|Pensions Secretary Esther McVey of Tatton Stevebaker.jpeg|ERG Chair Steve Baker of Wycombe Andrea Leadsom 2016.jpg|Former House of Commons Leader Andrea Leadsom of South Northamptonshire GrahamBrady.jpg|Sir Graham Brady of Altrincham and Sale West GeoffreyCox.jpg|England and Wales Attorney General Geoffrey Cox of Torridge and West Devon RoryStewart.jpg|Development Secretary Rory Stewart of Penrith and the Border Labour leadership election, 2020 Labour candidates * Keir Starmer (58), Shadow Secretary of State for Exiting the European Union from Holborn and St Pancras (Elected) * Rebecca Long-Bailey (41), Shadow Secretary of State for Business, Energy and Industrial Strategy from Salford and Eccles * Yvette Cooper (52), Home Affairs Select Secretary from Normanton, Pontefract and Castleford * Lisa Nandy (41), Shadow Secretary of State for Energy and Climate Change from Wigan * Chi Onwurah (56), Shadow Minister for Industrial Strategy from Newcastle upon Tyne Central * Ed Milliband (51), former Leader from Doncaster North KeirStarmer.png|Shadow Secretary Keir Starmer'' of Holborn and St Pancreas '''(Elected) RebeccaLongBailey.png|Shadow Secretary Rebecca Long-Bailey of Salford and Eccles Yvettecooper.jpeg|Secretary Yvette Cooper of Normanton, Pontefract and Castleford LisaNandy.jpg|Shadow Secretary Lisa Nandy of Wigan ChiOnwurah.jpg|Shadow Minister Chi Onwurah of Newcastle upon Tyne Central Ed Miliband.jpg|Former Leader Ed Milliband of Doncaster North Liberal Democratic leadership election, 2020 Liberal Democratic candidates * Ed Davey (55), Deputy Leader from Kingston and Surbiton (Elected) * Layla Moran (38), LibDem Spokeswoman for Digital, Culture, Media and Sport; and Education Eddavey.jpg|Deputy Leader Ed Davey of Kingston and Surbiton (Elected) LaylaMoran.png|Spokeswoman Layla Moran of Oxford West and Abingdon Category:Scenario: Porvenir Category:Elections (Porvenir) Category:UK Elections